


Does This Have A Happy Ending?

by dametokillfor



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Comic Powers, Deadpool 2 Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Movieverse, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: Nate isn’t surprised when Wade slides into bed behind him, nor when he wraps an arm across his middle and presses his nose against his shoulder.He is surprised that he’s doing it without a running commentary to people only he seems to be aware of, without some pop culture jokes that fly over Nate’s head or even just an ‘mmm, you smell nice’.---xPOST MOVIE.In which Wade decides he and Cable both need a cuddle, Nate reflects on this ridiculous situation, and the author smushes her memory of comics and movie canon together to create a little hope.





	Does This Have A Happy Ending?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readwriteandavengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/gifts).



> First up, a huge thanks to [readwriteandavengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers) for input, cheerleading and putting up with my Cablepool squee. 
> 
> Secondly, I've been a mutants girl since I was 7 and TAS started, but have slacked off comics in recent years, so forgive any mistakes I may have made in their canon. I've used a little comics canon, with Hope as Nate's surrogate daughter, giving her at least a chance to still be _born_. I've thrown Aliya in as the wife, because two Hope's would have confused me. 
> 
> Thirdly, this is the first time I've written Nate or Wade, so go easy on me.

Nate isn’t surprised when Wade slides into bed behind him.

Since he agreed to stick around for a while, to live a life where his girls are a memory only he keeps, Wade has been _clingy_. He plastered himself to Nate’s side at Sister Margaret’s as Weasel poured shot after shot for Wade and Domino. Nate was happy to stick with the dreck they called beer, and watch the girl drink Wade under the table. Nate had expected him to leave when the Russian had. (He’d dragged a protesting Russell with him, after being deeply wounded to find Sister Margaret's wasn’t as wholesome as Wade had claimed.) Instead he’d turned his affections to Nate, and got as close as he could without sitting on his lap. Not that he hadn’t tried.

So Nate isn’t surprised when Wade slides into bed behind him, nor when he wraps an arm across his middle and presses his nose against his shoulder.

He is surprised that he’s doing it without a running commentary to people only he seems to be aware of, without some pop culture jokes that fly over Nate’s head or even just an ‘mmm, you smell nice’. (Something he felt obligated to tell Nate several times at the bar, each time with his nose pressed to a different, awkward spot.)

Nate isn’t going to read his mind, not without his permission. He doesn’t even know if he could, if what comes out of his mouth is anything to go by. His head seems like a minefield Nate isn’t sure he’d get out of alive.

He knows he should be enjoying the silence, the fact that Wade isn’t blathering on about something nonsensical, but really it’s _eerie_.

Nate wonders briefly if he’s asleep, but he has the feeling Wade would talk constantly then as well. This feels different, and even though Nate has only known him a short time, he feels like he’s being trusted with something.

He knows he’s going to regret this, can feel it’s a bad idea even before the words are fully formed in his head, but what’s one more bad idea today? He’s already stranded himself in the past, with people he’s not certain he won’t kill within the next week. This is nothing.

“Thought you’d’ve been with the Russian.” He grunts, opening a dialogue that is likely to end up with a bullet in a sensitive spot.

“Are you jealous?” Wade asks, voice muffled by his face smushed against the metal of Nate’s shoulder.

“I’m tryin’ to figure out why you’re cuddling with me when he’s right down the hall.”

Wade lifts his head, hooks it over Nate’s shoulder.

“He gets super pissy when you drool on his green bodystocking, it messes up the CGI.” Wade spouts, nonsensically, “Plus he’s not a cuddler.”

“What gives you the impression that I am?” Nate asks, trying to ignore how nice it is to have a warm body pressed against him again.

“You’re like a big, grumpy teddy bear with guns. Coincidentally, not an acceptable gift for a baby shower.”

Nate wants to assume he’s being sarcastic, but is almost certain he isn’t. Fucking idiot.

“And Colossus’ wife has told me in no uncertain terms that the next time I climb into their bed, she will phase my organs out of my body one by one.” Wade adds.

“Didn’t know he was married.”

“Budget constraints.” Wade says, as if it explains everything.

Wade sighs heavily against his neck, and Nate still doesn’t know why he’s here, what his endgame is. He doesn’t like not knowing, doesn’t like being fucked around.

“Still doesn’t explain why you’re cuddling me.”

“Couldn't sleep. Tell me a bedtime story.”

“The one about the mouthy little fuck who decided to snuggle with a heavily armed merc?”

“Mm, does it have a happy ending?” Wade asks. He slides a leg between Nate’s, and pulls himself closer.

He’s not pushed Wade out yet, and his desire to slip something sharp somewhere undesirable into him is waning. It is nice to be held, even if it is by Wade. He can hear Aliya in his head, teasing him for being the little spoon again.

_Fuck._

The pain in his chest as her smiling face floats into his mind is enough to crush him, and for a moment, he resents the man wrapped around him.

Wade’s hand slides up his stomach, and rests across his heart, as if he _knows_. It’s an apology for screwing things up, and an apology for not being sorry for saving a boys life, an apology for putting Nate in an impossible, stupid position.

Or maybe it’s just an urge, a need. Wade just needs to feel a heartbeat, needs to hold a warm body, needs some comfort in the face of his own overwhelming loss. Nate gets it. Nate probably gets it more than most of them.

His own hand comes up, intending to pat Wade’s, the barest minimum of comfort he can give him. Instead, Wade catches it and tangles their fingers together. He lets out a deep sigh, as he rests his head against the back of Nate’s neck.

His mind drifts back to Wade’s question, _does it have a happy ending_? Does this have a happy ending? Nate giving up everything, falling in love with Aliya, saving Hope, a family, normalcy of a sort. Giving it all up to give Wade Wilson another chance at making things right.

“I haven’t decided.” Nate answers, honestly.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come squee with me on [Tumblr](http://leonardsnarts.co.vu).


End file.
